The use by mechanics, plumbers and other workmen of large tool boxes or cabinets fitted with a number of horizontally slidable drawers, mounted on casters for movement about a work area, is very common. These tool boxes can be guide large, up to on the order of perhaps six feet tall, and are very heavily constructed so as to be able to contain a large amout of tools, spare parts and the like. When a drawer of such a tool box having a large number of heavy tools stored therein is pulled out, particularly to its full extension, it can occur that the center of gravity of the tool box as a whole may be vertically aligned with or even be located forward relative to the axis of its front casters, thus becoming unstable. If such an unstable tool box is then given a slight impetus to tip forward, it tends to tip very quickly as it pivots on the wheels of the casters. Moreover, of course, the fact that the box is very heavily laden means that its momentum is substantial such that it is very possible for a serious injury to result to anyone who happens to be beneath the falling tool box.
It would be a simple matter to provide an outrigger extending forward from the tool box, in the direction the drawers are opened, so as to provide a rigid strut for prevention of the tool box's tipping forward on its wheels. However, to provide such a rigid strut would not be desirable because it would be in the way, causing the box to take up additional storage space even when the tool box is not being used, and would thus be unpopular in the marketplace. Moreover, if such a stabilizing outrigger strut were to be added to preexisting tool boxes, it would be desirable if this could be done in as efficient and useful a way as possible. In particular, it would be desirable if additional improvements could be made to the tool box structure and mode of operation at the same time.